


April Fools

by yvevi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Women Empowerment, a thank you next to your ex, i wrote this without a person in mind but i guess it fits irene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvevi/pseuds/yvevi
Summary: April Fools sounds more entertaining if you spend it with your ex, that's what Irene thought at least





	April Fools

There he goes. So swiftly, avoiding her at all cost. One day passes once again without any normal communication. These scenarios seemed impossible some days ago. Some days ago. The man - rather, the boy - claimed he was tired, stressed and sick. Poor man, she thought. 

In every way possible she tried to lighten up his mood. Messaged him every night sending him caring and - half - understanding messages. Even if she did not understand the boy at all, she tried. Turns out she tried to hard.

Once he claimed that he wanted to be nice. Bought her gifts, said the nicest things, made her feel really happy. Her heart jumped every time she saw him, a warm feeling spread through her chest. The blush she wore was needless, he made her blush all the time. Compliments often flew across the room. The atmosphere reminded people of eden.

Yet one day he decided that it wasn't fun anymore. Returned to his old self, what he liked to call it. Ignoring the confused girl, being harsh with his words, the complete opposite of what he did before. 

April fools. The perfect day.

The one thing you should know about the innocent girl was that she wasn't all that nice. Cruel plans formed in her brain, revenge never tasted so sweet. That's how she tripped over and her box full of worms - for their office pet, an iguana - landed on the man.

"I'm so sorry! It was by accident.", she smiled devilishly. The people around her didn't suspect anything but he exactly knew what was going on. She knew how to make the devil cry.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i never was in a relationship but i adored that one boy and i was let down so a small shoutout to him for being an inspiration for this story :)


End file.
